The Reason
by Damn Regret
Summary: COMPLETED! Hermione's life was going perfectly until a certain someone came along...a certain Draco Malfoy... Read to find out how her world falls upside down... DMHG and a bit of HPHG
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. So please no flames. Okay? Any way I do not owned most of the characters in the story further on there are some owned characters meaning I made them up for the story. I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and any other characters that came from the Harry Potter books and movies. Which both have the same people so ya, but dudes there are Owned Characters so. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 1:Hermione finds a Diary.

Hermione lay there on her bed. Thinking about what crazy adventure there was going to be in her last year at Hogwarts. To her, Harry and Ron it seemed like there was a daring adventure ever year that comes to them. But she was tired of these adventures. She just wanted to be like everyone else in the school, even though she knew that was never going to happen because she was friends with the one and only Harry Potter. But lately it seemed like every time he wrote her a letter he wanted to tell her something, but she did not know what. _He probably just has a new girlfriend or something. _Hermione thought. After all he did go out with Ginny Weasley and Hermione was Ginny's best friend so he did not want to tell her. Hermione pushed that thought out of her head and decided to read a book, one she hadn't read yet. This was hard considering that she has already read every book in her room.

Hermione looked under her bed and found a book she had not read at all. On the cover there was a drawing of a horse. But it was no ordinary horse in the picture, the horse was running of a cliff and hawk wings were coming out of it's body as it fell to the ocean below. Hermione opened the book and saw that it was a diary. So she decided to read it:

_This diary belongs to Hermione Granger._

"Wow... I didn't even know I had a diary," Hermione whispered to herself.

_August 11th ..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out I was a witch. A REAL WITCH! Not one of those witches you read about in stories. I am going to go to a school for witch craft. Can you believe it? I got to go shopping today for my new school stuff. Hopefully I will have friends at my new school. Oh, and the school's name is Hogwarts. WOW, I am a witch, I still cannot believe it. Well I'll keep you posted on all the people I meet, the friends I get and the adventures I have._

_September 1st... _

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to take a train to my new school. Looks like I will have to leave my parents behind. I will not be able to see them until winter break. I am in the car on my way to the train station. My ticket says the train is on platform 9 ¾. Who has ever heard of platform 9 ¾? Well, we are parking so I guess I'll continue to write on the train..._

_Okay I am on the train looking out my widow of the compartment I am sitting in, and there is this really hot blond boy walking around. He looks so popular, and he has these two big ugly looking guys following him. _

"Okay I am so not going to read on farther. I cannot believe I thought Malfoy, that stupid ferret boy, was hot." So she closed her diary, and decided to get some sleep.

Next Morning

"Hermione Granger get out of bed right now or you'll miss the train!" Yelled Hermione's mother from the other side of her closed door. Hermione got up with a groan. "Okay mom I am up! No need to yell so the whole neighborhood can hear!" Hermione said loud enough so her mother could here it through her closed door. She heard her mom walk away and got out of bed and headed for her bathroom to take a quick shower and straighten her hair. After Hermione took her shower and straightened her hair she headed down stairs to get some breakfast.  
"You all ready to go to the train station Hermione," Her mother asked her.

"Yes mom. Is dad going to see me go off to Hogwarts this year like he said he would," Hermione asked.

"I am sorry Hermione, but dad said that he had to go to work." replied her mother. All of a sudden Hermione didn't feel too hungry. To her it felt like her dad didn't care about her anymore.

"Mom, lets just go, I am no longer hungry anymore," Hermione said depressed.

"Okay Hermione. Go get your trunk, and then we can leave," said her mom. With that Hermione slowly climbed up stairs to get her trunk and she headed to the car and they were off to platform 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: NEXT CHAPPIE YA!!! Well actually I wrote started writing this story last year so ya... ANYWAY I hope you like this chapter. Oh and so all u peoples know the diary that was in chappie on will come back in later chappies. enjoy my story.

Chapter 2: DRACO MALFOY!!!!

Hermione ran through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. She did not see Harry, Ron or Ginny. "Guess there not here yet," Hermione said to herself. Just than she heard the voice she despised. "Who you talking to Granger? Your imaginary friend? I heard all muggles have imaginary friends, but I thought they only had them when they were babies. Looks like I was wrong, unless you're not telling me something... mudblood."

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione said as she turned around to face him.

"Or what. What will you do if I don't shut it, Granger?" Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. He held her gaze and said, "What will you do Granger?" When Malfoy said Hermione's last name she saw that his eyes went all soft and kind. The softness she just saw in Malfoy's eyes were soon gone. "Or else... Malfoy."

"Or else what, Granger? What can YOU do to me?"

"Or else..... Ummmm... hold on I have to think.... and even if I do think of something, why I would tell you?"

"Because you're a mudblood and mudbloods are stupid."

"That's totally off the topic and you said that last year." Hermione retorted.

Draco walked away to meet up with Crab and Goyle. Hermione watched him go thinking of something to do to him. Then she saw Draco slowly turn his head to look at her, and he shook his head. His great blue eyes seemed to look sad and caring.

_Oh my god, he likes me. No he cannot like me. Well if he doesn't like me then why did he turn his head to look at me? Why did he shake his head at me? Why did it look like he had a sad expression on his face?_ Hermione thought to herself about this encounter with the snotty, yet sad ferret. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even see Harry, Ron, and Ginny come through the barrier.

Harry was the first to see her. He walked over to Hermione and grabbed her around the waist, which brought her back to reality. "Huh? What? Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Ginny. It is so good to see you."

"Hi Hermione," said all three of them. Hermione just noticed Ginny staring at Hermione with an evil look on her face.

"What?" mouthed Hermione. Ginny glanced angrily down at Hermione's waist. Hermione looked casually down at her waist. _What is wrong with...Oh my God. I forgot about Harry and Ginny. What do I do about Harry's hand?_

"Uh, Harry can you please take your hand off my waist." _Smooth reaction, Hermione. Not too noticeable, yeah right._

"Oh sorry Hermione, I wasn't thinking." Hermione saw Harry blush.

"We should get on the train," said Ron.

"Yes we should." said Ginny stubbornly, still with that evil look in her eyes.

Once they were all in the train Harry and Ron went to go look for a compartment one way and Ginny and Hermione went the other way. Fortunately there was a free compartment. Ginny and Hermione both walked into the compartment. Then Ginny asked Hermione, "Are you and Harry going out?"

"Ginny, you are my best friend, I would never in a million years go out with someone that you have already dated, even if I did like them, and I do not like Harry...in that way," Hermione answered.

"Than why did he grab you around the waist?"

"You're going to have to ask him that. Ginny I am not going out with Harry. He and Ron are like my younger brothers."

"But they are older than you Hermione."

"I know but someone has to look after them." That statement made Ginny laugh. Just then, Harry and Ron entered the compartment. "Well at least we have a compartment now." The whistle of the train sounded and all four of them took their seats. Harry sat next to Hermione, and Ginny and Ron sat next to each other. Sooner than expected the boys were engaged in a conversation about Quiddich. So Hermione and Ginny decided to play a game of wizards' chess. They were locked in such a fierce battle, that even Ron and Harry stopped talking about Quiddich to watch them play.

Hermione was about to win when Malfoy opened the compartment door and said, "Well if it isn't Pothead, the two Weasels, and Granger."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said in the usual tone she used when she was talking, or most likely fighting with Malfoy.

"Well, Granger if you must know I was walking by when I saw you in this compartment. I was wondering if you have thought up a threat yet because when I left you at the train station you did not finish your threat and now is your time to finish it," Malfoy replied.

"Well Malfoy, in fact I have thought of one. And I would really love to tell you but I am sorry, I can't, because I don't tell ferrets my plans to make their lives miserable. So if you don't mind I am about to win a game of wizards' chess. Goodbye ferret." With that Hermione went back to her game of chess against Ginny. Hermione hadn't notice till now that Malfoy was still in the compartment, but he was also staring at her with amazement in his eyes.

"I believe I said 'Goodbye Malfoy.' That means leave just in case you brain isn't working right." So Malfoy left. He didn't expect Hermione to just kick him out like that.

"Uh Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione looked up and saw everyone looking at her weirdly.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione said.

"No, but can I talk to you in private," Ginny said. "Don't look at us. We are not leaving," said Harry. "Ya, if you want to talk to Hermione, you can go elsewhere. We are going to play chess now because you two are done. Hermione won. Ginny you lost. Now go elsewhere," said Ron. Ginny was about to say something, but it was too late, the boys had reset the board and started playing. Ginny and Hermione left the compartment. "How long?" Ginny said once they were out in the hallway. "How long what?" Hermione said as if not knowing what Ginny was talking about. "How long have you liked Malfoy? Are you two going out," Ginny said.

"Wow Ginny. Umm let me just say this... Malfoy and I will never be an item. Never in a million years. And I don't like him. It is he who likes me."

"You like him, admit it. Hermione, I know you do so just admit it."

"Okay fine. I like Draco Malfoy, in fact I am madly in love with the guy. He is hot, smart, but not smarter than me, he plays Quiddich, and the only thing probably wrong with him is that he is an asshole. Okay Gin, you happy I said it? I said I like Draco Malfoy. I am just glad he isn't here to hear me say that."

When she finished she noticed that Ginny was waving her hand as if trying to tell her to be quiet, all the while she was saying this. Then she saw Ginny point behind her. Hermione slowly turned around and was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione had this look of horror on her face. "I tried to tell you. But you were not even looking at me," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione stood there frozen with embarrassment and afraid of what Draco might do to her after he heard her say all those things.

Draco also stood there. He could not believe his ears. Had he actually heard Hermione Granger the mudblood say that she liked him, not only liked but actually loved him. Ginny snuck away not wanting Hermione to yell at her after she came out of the trance she was in. With Ginny gone the hallway seemed lonely with just her and Draco standing there looking at each other in the eyes. When finally Draco broke the silence, "So, Granger you actually think I am what did you say again? Oh, yes, a hot, smart guy. Being an asshole was my only flaw. Wasn't it, Granger?"

"Well actually, you being an asshole is, in fact, your only disadvantage." Hermione said, "I-I-I got to go. I think I am going to be sick." Hermione said as she pushed Draco a side and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait." Draco grabbed her arm and made her look him in the eyes. Hermione saw that his eyes where soft and gentle. Not the usual hard and mean looking. "What Draco?" Hermione said.

"Um... I don't know. Just go." Draco replied as he let go of her arm and watched Hermione run down the hallway._ What the bloody hell just bloody happened? Do I actually have feelings for that mudblood? Someone please tell me it was a dream,_ Malfoy thought to him self.

A/N: End of chappie 2 on to three


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WHATS UP EVERBODY. ANOTHER CHAPPIE YA!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW.

_Chapter 3: Hogwarts._

The train pulled into the station and everyone got off the train. As Hermione got off the train she heard the familiar voice. That belonged to Hagrid saying "Firs' years ov'r here'." Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug and said, "Hello Hagrid."

"Well, 'ello Hermione. You'd best go to get a good carriage", came Hagrid's loud voice. Hermione saw Harry and Ron waving to Hagrid from a carriage and they yelled fro Hermione to come over and get into the same carriage as them. Hermione said goodbye to Hagrid and ran over to the carriage, which was soon stopped by Malfoy, who grabbed her arm and said. "We are supposed to go to the head's carriage. In case your brain isn't working right Granger."

"My brain is working fine Malfoy. Now will you let go. Because here come Harry and Ron and they look mad." said Hermione. "Let go of her Malfoy!" Came Harry's voice sounding madder than Hermione have ever heard him before. Hermione looked all around for Harry than she saw him come into view. "I said let her go Malfoy." Harry repeated. "Or what Potter?" Malfoy replied. Hermione went up to Draco's ear and whispered, "You know Malfoy you say that to much." Draco looked down at her and said, "I know" loud enough for only her to hear it. Harry got confused at what was going on between the two of them finally said, "Malfoy let go of the mudblood."

"Oh so Harry now your calling me a mudblood. It's one thing if Malfoy says it, but when you best friend says it... that's another thing." Hermione yelled at Harry. She tried to get out of Malfoy's grip but he wouldn't let her. By now all the people around them where watching the famous fight between Malfoy and the golden trio. Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was crying, so he took her to the head's carriage.

When they reached the carriage, Draco helped the crying Hermione into the carriage. Once she was in the carriage Draco got in and sat next to her and held her close to him. Hermione cried freely in to Draco's shirt. "How could he, Draco? How could he call me that? He saw me after you called me that in the second year. He knows how I feel about being called that by anyone else. Besides, you and everyone else calls me that daily." Hermione cried. "Shh...it's okay Hermione. I am sure he didn't mean it." Draco said comforting her.

The carriage stopped and Draco let go of Hermione, and climbed out of the carriage. Hermione followed him, still crying. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's carriage followed Hermione and Draco's carriage and they arrived shortly after. Harry was the first one out of the carriage. When Harry saw Hermione he started to walk over to her, but was stopped by Ginny and Ron both looking mad at him.

"Come on Hermione." Draco said leading Hermione into the Great Hall. "Hermione wait!" Harry yelled to Hermione, "Let me go Ron!"

"Not until you promise to leave Hermione alone for awhile." Ron said angrily to Harry. "Why, what did I do?" Harry asked angrily to Ron. "Think about it Harry. Or would you like me and Ron to act it out for you." Ginny said. "I still don't know what I did?"

"YOU CALLED HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD!" Ron and Ginny yelled at Harry than stormed off after Hermione.Ron and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat next to their friend Hermione. Still looking sad and trying to ignore the faces of Ginny and Ron. Soon Dumbledore stood up and made the usual speech after the first years where separated. Gryffindor got twenty new first years.

Hermione ate in silence throughout the meal. Harry had come to join them but sat far a way from where Hermione was sitting. When Hermione was done eating she got up and left the Great Hall. She did not notice but when she got up so did Harry. Hermione ran all the way to the Head's Dorm closed the door and ran up to her room. She opened her door ran inside climbed into bed and started crying into her pillow. She soon went to sleep and was soon woken up by yelling down stairs. She could not tell who it was, so she slowly climbed out of bed and went to the top of the stairs and sat there listening hard to see if she could hear who it was. "Will you just leave? She doses not wish to see you! And neither do I! So take your leave, I do not believe I need to show you to the door!" yelled the first voice who she could tell was a boy. "NO I WISH TO SPEEK TO HERMIONE!" She could tell that was Harry yelling but she still could not tell who the first voice she heard was. "LEAVE NOW POTHEAD. NO ONE HERE WANTS YOU HERE!" Now she could tell who the two boys where. The boys that where fighting where Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. _What the bloody hell Draco is actually standing up for me?_ Hermione thought. Soon she heard a door slam shut and foot steps coming up the steps. They where coming closer and closer. "Bloody Potter. Just leave me alone." She heard the person coming up the stairs. Which she knew right away was Malfoy. Quietly she hid in the shadows, waiting for Draco to come into view. She soon saw him almost at the top of one step when he stopped. He looked at Hermione's door and saw that it was open. He started again up the stairs. He reached the top and went to Hermione's open door and looked in and saw that no one was there he turned around and said, "Hermione I know your out here now show yourself." Hermione quietly snuck behind Draco in order to scare him. She got right behind him, and quickly pinched his waist. Right when she pinched his waist Draco jump and grabbed her hands to prevent her from doing it again. He smiled when he saw her laugh. _Looks like she got over being called a mudblood by Potter,_ Draco thought.

Hermione stopped laughing and stared into Draco's eyes, and Draco stared into her eyes. She just now realized that Draco was still holding her hands. Hermione took a step closer to him. Draco put her arms around his neck. Now their body's where touching. Draco lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss soon became passionate. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. Draco pulled away. "No." Hermione whispered and pulled Draco back into a more passionate kiss, coming up two more times for air. Hermione ended the kiss. Quickly she turned around and ran into her room and closed her door. Draco did the same except he went to his room.

Hermione went over to her bed and thought about the kiss. _How could I have aloud myself to let him kiss me? And worse, when he stopped kissing me I pulled him back into an even deeper kiss. Oh I am so stupid. What if Harry, Ron, and Ginny find out what I just did? They'll kill me. They cannot find out about it._ Hermione soon went to sleep with these thoughts in her head.

Draco closed his door and ran over to his desk took out a book and tried to not think about what just happened but he just couldn't. He remembered what she tasted like. Strawberries and chocolate. He stopped reading and went to bed. Thinking about how cute she was when she was laughing


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey. Another chappie Ya!!!! I know a lot of people like these things to be funny but sadly I cannot do funny cause I am not funny so sry.

Chapter 4: No longer

Hermione woke up with the sound of her alarm clock going off. She got up out of her bed, with a yawn. Slowly Hermione walked out of her room to go find the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out of her room she saw a door. She went over to it and opened it. She found—the bathroom.

It was a big bathroom that looked like a hallway with two sinks and two mirrors. It had two doors way in the back. One was green with silver handles, and one was red with gold handles. She opened the red door and found another huge room which had a toilet, shower, a cabinet of red towels, and a bathing spa. She peeked into the green door to find it exactly the same, except, of course, it had green towels. Two separate and private bathrooms for herself, red for Gryffindor, and Draco, green Slytherin.

Hermione walked inside the red door and took a shower. Draco woke up at the time he always does... five minutes late. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Since he already looked around the Head common room he knew where everything was. Once in the bathroom he slowly undressed, grabbed a towel and took a shower.

Hermione got out of the shower, walked to her room with a towel wrapped around her and got dressed, then walked back to the bathroom hallway to straighten her hair. As she walked into the bathroom Draco walked out of the green door with a towel wrapped around his waist. She ignored him as he did the same to her. Hermione took out her wand and said a spell to straighten her hair. Then walked out of the bathroom hallway and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she entered the Great Hall she saw Ron and Ginny, but no Harry. Which she was thankful for, she did not want to see him right now. Hermione made her way over to Ron and Ginny with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Ginny and said, "Hello Ron, Ginny."

"Hello Hermione. Sleep well?" said Ron. "No not really." Hermione replied. "Why not Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I cannot tell you. Let's just say I had a lot on my mind."

"Why can't you tell us?" asked Ron. "Because here comes Harry." Hermione said as she looked at her food and not acknowledging Harry. "Hermione listen. Please." Harry said.

"Okay I am listening but I am probably going to regret it." Hermione said.

"I am so sorry for what I said yesterday. It's just that..." Harry said.

"Just what Harry?" Hermione said.

"It's just that I got jealous when I saw you get closer to HIM then you have ever had before. Then you whispered something in M-Malfoy's ear. Hermione don't you get it? I love you." Hermione was silent for about a minute trying to get what Harry had just said straight. When she did she said, "I am sorry Harry, but I don't love you back." Hermione got up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall crying.

Draco saw her run out crying so he got up and followed her. He had been following her for a while when he caught up to Hermione. She had run into an empty class room knowing that anyone looking for her would probably think that she had gone up to her room. He quietly walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. Draco slowly lifted her chin until she was looking at him in the eyes. "What's wrong Hermione?" Draco whispered. Hermione was quiet trying to take he eyes away from his, but she couldn't he had her eyes locked with his. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco repeated. "It-It's-Harry, he-he-he-said-he said-th-th-that he loved me and I told him I didn't love him." Hermione said.

"Well do you love him?" Draco asked. "No." Hermione said. "So you don't love him, but yet you're crying because..."

"I am crying because......... I...I...I...love you," Hermione managed to choke out.

"And I love you. I have loved you since the first year, but then, when I found out that you where muggle born. I knew I couldn't love you any more because of my father. And I cannot hide my feelings for you any more Herm..." Draco was cut off because Hermione had pulled him into a kiss.

Draco and Hermione were too busy kissing that they did not hear the door to the class room open. Only did they stop kissing when they heard someone yell, "What the bloody hell is bloody going on here?" Hermione didn't want to look at him, she had heard that voice so much, she knew who it was and she had to face him. She slowly looked up, and there stood Ronald Weasley. "Ron it's not what you think," Hermione said. She looked at Draco who was looking at Ron. "Okay maybe it is what you think, but please don't tell..." She was cut off by Draco, "What are you doing here Weasel?"

"I wanted to make sure Hermione was alright."

"Ron how did you find me?" Hermione asked. "Well Hermione, I knew you wouldn't be in you room or the Gryffindor Common room if you wanted to be alone so I started to look in all the empty class rooms. Then I open this door to find you and Malfoy kissing. KISSING OF ALL THINGS... HERMIONE!"

"Ron please, don't tell Harry."

"Why bloody not. He has a right to know! After all, he just said that he 'loved' you."

"And I said that I didn't love him!" Hermione answered.

_I think I should probably keep out of this one. After all this is kind of entertaining, _Malfoy thought. "What? Do YOU love Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.

"As a matter of fact I do! Do you have a problem with that? 'Cause if you do, I don't think we can be friends?!" Hermione responded.

"As a matter of fact I do have a problem with THAT..." Ron said pointing at Malfoy. "...and I wouldn't want to be friends with you or him!" Ron stormed out of the class room and left a crying Hermione and an angry Draco.

Draco hugged Hermione, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay Hermione."

_I hope._ Draco thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know its a bit short. But I hope all u like it anyway. So enjoy.

Chapter 5: Friendships lost.

Ron stormed into Gryffindor common-room "Bloody hell Harry, we've lost her! We can't bring her back now!" Ron yelled

"Who have we lost?" Harry asked

"HERMIONE! Hermione is in love with DRACO!" Ron Yelled

"WHAT?! This is an out rage." Harry Yelled. By this time everyone that was in the common room was listening.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked coming down stairs

"HERMIONE IS IN LOVE WITH BLOODY DRACO! That's what going on!" Harry yelled

"I know." Ginny said

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ron yelled

"Well ya but I didn't wan to tell you for this reason." Ginny said

"Ginny how could you?" Ron asked

"I just told you." Ginny said

"Well you are not to talk to Hermione." Ron said. A bit more com

"WHAT, WHY?" Ginny asked

"Because she is hanging out with Malfoy." Ron said

"I agree with Ron on this one." Harry said

"You guys are so over reacting" Ginny said

"No we are not Ginny. She is making out with the enemy." Ron said

"Who knows what Malfoy's father is going to do when he finds out?" Harry said  
"That is why we should be there for her." Ginny said

"Ginny you are not hanging out with Hermione as long as I am here." Ron said

"You're not mum or dad you don't have control over who I hang out with." Ginny said

"We better leave or we'll potions, and I don't feel like getting on Snape's bad side." Harry said  
"Aren't we always on Snape's bad side?" Ron asked confused/

"Shh.. come on Hermione. We better go or we'll be late for potions you know how Snape get when you're late for his class." Draco said.

"Your right. Who needs friends like Ron any way? At least Harry and Ginny will still be my friends. That is if Ron didn't tell Harry and tell Ginny not to hang out with me." Hermione said into Draco's robe.

Draco stood up and then gave Hermione his hand. He pulled her up and walked with her back to the heads common room. Draco ran inside and grabbed her's and his stuff. He gave Hermione her stuff and they where both on there way to Potions.

They entered the Potions class room along with everyone else. Hermione looked around the class room and saw that Harry and Ron where looking at her with evil looks in there eyes. Holding back tears she took her seat next to them. She didn't want to sit next to them but they had assigned seats. Hermione took out her stuff sat and listen to Snape instruct them how to make Wolf bane.

When Potions was over Hermione got up and left the class room. She waited out side the door till she saw Harry come out. "Harry can I talk to you for a moment." Hermione asked.

"Sure but make it quick."

"Harry what's up with you? Even though I sure I have an idea."

"You Hermione. I loved you and I still do, but you're going out with Malfoy, and I cannot have a friend who is friends with the enemy. So I am sorry Hermione."

"You lie Harry even if I was going out with Malfoy you'd still want to be my friend." With that Hermione took off running down the hall. She headed to the hospital wing. She didn't eat a lot this morning and now she felt like crap. She didn't have any friends. She was alone. She was trapped in a nightmare that wouldn't end. Soon everything went dark.

Draco's POV

I saw Hermione take off running down the hall and I a saw Potter standing there watching her run. So I went up to him and said, "What the bloody hell did you do to her Potter?" When I knew he wasn't going to answer me I took off running after her.

I realized she was running toward the hospital wing and the first thought that went through my mind was that Potter had punched her or did something to her.

When I finally caught up with her, she was on the ground. She had fainted. I sprinted over to her and picked her up and ran her to the Hospital wing.

Madam Humphrey must have seen me coming down the hall with Hermione because she immediately pointed to an empty bed. And asked, "What happened?" and I answered "I don't know one minute she was running and the next time I know she is on the ground."

End Draco's


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is a longer chappie. I hope u like it.

Chapter 6: Holiday vacation.

"DRON DON'T! DRACO DON'T GO. LIKE ALL THE OTHERS. IF YOUR GONE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO. Please don't go." Draco walked out the door in to the Hall. He left Hermione standing there in the Heads Common. "No. He is gone. No, no no, what did I do to deserve this? No friends to fall back on, no one. I a lone lost and hurt."

Hermione opened her eyes looked over next to her and saw a sleeping Draco. He suddenly woke up with a frightened look on his face.

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked tired.

"Ya, I'm fine. I think a better question is are you okay?" Draco answered and asked.

"Yes, but my head hurts."

"Well, it should. After you fell you hit you head hard on the floor. Your head didn't look to good when I picked you up. You where gushing blood. You got it all over my new robe." Draco said teasingly.

"You joking right?"

"Wish I was."

"Oh Draco I am so sorry."

"You shouldn't be, because you where uncounsious two I have a lot of other robes and three I was joking." Hermione through a pillow at him and it hit him right in the face.

"What was that for?"

"That was for joking around with me."  
"Oh so you don't like it when some one is trying to cheer you up. Okay I just wont try to cheer you up any more."

"No, I need someone to cheer me up."

"A Hermione I was joking again."  
"Oh."

"I think someone needs some more sleep."  
"No I don't I am a wake"  
"Well I say you need to sleep the rest of the night. Tomarrow is the weekend and we are going to Hogsmade. That is if Madam Humphary will let you out of here. So good night Hermione. Even if you aren't sleepy you are going and I will stay up until you are a sleep. But your eyes have to be closed. If the don't close in ten second I will go to sleep anyway. 1-2-3"  
"But?"

"8-9-10. Oh you out of time. Good night Hermione." Draco closed his eyes and went to sleep. (Or did he?)

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïDraco's POV ïïïïïïïïï

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried too. That dream keeos coming to my head. Hermione running and crying. Then I went up to our little house thing and went up to her room to find it was locked. I opened her door and saw blood. I looked over to her window and saw that it was open. I went over to it looked down and saw... I saw... I saw her lying on the ground dead. She commited suasicide. Out of all the possible things I could dream about I dreamt that she killed her self. I know that as long as I am here she will never kill her self. I love her and nothing is ever going to change that. Wait something or should I think someone can separate us apart by killing her. My father. He must never find out about this. Never ever in one millione years. That means no one in Slythrine. OH SHIT. Someone in Slythrine knows I am going out with Hermione. Bloody Pancy. Knowing how much she loves me and never even listens when I tell that she is a bitch, hoe, slut, and other things that she is. She still thinks I love her. Bloody, bloody, bloody. "(Yawns.)" I have to get some sleep. Even though I lied to Hermione about that whole Hogsmade trip. In stead it Holidays. Whoopie, who case I don't. Holidays mean a few week with my father. "(yawns)" I really have to get so sleep.

End POV

ïNext Morningï

"Draco... Draco... wake up Draco... Wake Up!" Hermione yelled in Draco's ears. Draco still lay there a sleep.  
"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, DRACO MALFOY!!!" Draco bolted up and said, "Who, What?"

"Good your awake. Now why didn't you tell me that we are going to Hogsmade to catch the train home for Holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Well, um I thought life at home was bad so I decided not to tell you. And you just woke up. Last night."

"Your, kidding right. You thought life at home was bad for me."

"Well ya."

"Life at home was never better. It is better than it is here right now. The only thing good at Hogwarts is you."  
"Well in that case lets go pack. I just want to see you happy Hermione. And if being a way from me for two weeks will make you happy then I say when does she leave, because I want to see a happy Hermione. Not a sad and a lonely Hermione."  
"But I am not lonely Draco."

"Yes you are Hermione. You lost more friends then you lose in a year because of me."  
"I cannot say no to that. What would you think of a concert here at Hogwarts?"

"Depends who is the band that is playing."

"Me and my band."

"Really who is in your band?"

"Well it is me of corse, a girl named Alex she is in Slythrine and she is my lead guitar"  
"I know her."

"You know her?"

"Well ya she is in my house and I did kind of go out with her last year."

"You went out with her."  
"Ya and you should see that girl play Quiddich. Talk about wow." Seeing the evil look on Hermione's face Draco added. "but sadly that was the reason I broke up with her. I couldn't handle going out with a girl who is better than me at Quiddich. We are just friends now. Don't kill me."  
"I'm just messing with your head Draco. She told me you two went out and how many time she has beaten' you at Quiddich. Maybe if Slythrine had her on the team you guys would actually win a match or two."  
"Okay that's it."

"Stop it now you two. If you are both going home today seeing that you are fine Miss Granger. Maybe you should go and pack your stuff. The carriages will leave for the train station in two hours." Said Madam Humphrey.

"Come on Hermione. You want a concert. We will have a concert. Let's just go pack first."

Draco and Hermione walked out of the hospital wing. Laughing about a joke that Draco just said. They turned a corner and Hermione ran into Harry and Draco ran into Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said when he saw who he ran into.

"It a hall way Weasely. It where people walk." Harry saw who he ran into was about to walk away when Hermione said,

"We may not be friends Harry Potter, but it is still polite to help the person you pushed up." Hermione said angry. Looking at Harry straight in the eye and trying no to show him he hurt in her eyes that she still hoped that she and he would still be friends. She added, "Or you could be the ass whole you are." Hermione and Harry kept staring at each other Hermione giving Harry an evil look and still sitting on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy are you still wearing your Halloween mask?" Ron insulted Draco. "Well at least it looks better then the makeup you put on to try and hide your disgrace." "Ron lets just go." Harry said. Both Harry and Ron walked away Ron was cursing under his breath as they went. Once they where out of view Hermione broke down in tears. "Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I am okay. Don't worry." Seeing his concerened face she added,

"Come on. Let's go pack. I bet I will be done packing before you."

"You're on. We'll race from here to our rooms pack and who ever gets packed first and get down to the common room with all their stuff wins."

"Okay. On you marks get set..." Hermione took off running.

"Hey get back here cheater!" Draco yelled as he took off after Hermione.

Draco soon caught up with Hermione. He looked over and saw her smiling. He actually made her smile. He got to the door first. He opened it and Hermione went in, he raced in after her. He was right behind her when they where at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was the first one up the stairs and in her room she pulled out her trunk, she threw in enough close and her toilet trees. When she got down stairs she saw that Draco was already down stair waiting for her.

"Took you long enough my close wearing going out of style.

"A Draco they where already out of style."

"I know that. Come on. Lets go and see if you can have a concert. Oh and who are the other people that are in you band. Beside the unbeatable Alex."  
"A lets see there is Breanna she is on base and is in Ravenclaw, and is plays chaser for them. And there is Kristen she is on keyboard, and is in Gryffindor. And Kristen on Drums, and is in ."   
"Wow you have some one in your band from all houses." Draco said amazed

"Ya but there not really friend. We think it is better to be on a band with people you won't really know until you're famous."  
"Why do you think that?"

"Because you and your friends can get into a fight about the band. And a whole lot of other stuff can happen. Oh and my old friends had no talent."

"Come on. Lets go to the Great Hall fro breakfast. After we eat you can ask Dumbledore if you can throw that concert after vacation."

"O.K. lets go I am starving."

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall, and said there goodbyes and went to each others tables. Hermione watched Draco go to his table. When she saw him sit down between Crabb and Goyle, she walked over to her own table. To her luck the only open seat was next to her ex-best friends. She did not want to eat now, but her stomach was growling. So she had no choice but to eat. When she sat down Harry looked at her with sad eyes, but Hermione didn't see him. She chose not to look at him or talk to him or Ron. Hermione put some food on her plate and started to eat in silence.

Hermione finished eating before Harry and Ron. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall and up to her room. Where she threw herself on her bed and started to cry. She stopped crying when she heard some one calling her from the other side of the door. "Hermione! Hermione come out here I have great news!" Yelled the person.

Hermione slowly got off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Alex, Kristen, Breanna, Gennie, and Draco. All of them had smiles on their faces. "What is it?" Hermione asked

"Well, Draco went up and asked Dumbledore if we can have a concert." Alex said

"And he said yes." Said Kristen.

"We got our first gig." Said Breanna excited.

"Oh and we better go or we will be late for the train." Said Gennie.

"Come on Hermione. Oh Alex?" Draco said.

"Yes, person who can't play quiddich for beans." Alex replied.

"Hey, I'll get you for that one. Well any way I think I am going to take a friend of mines advice and," Draco looked at Hermione than added, "since I am captain of the quiddich team. It would be great if you where to be on the quiddich team. Would you?"  
"Sure not like I have any one else to bet at quiddich. What position?"

"Keeper."   
"Okay."

All of them walked down to the train station with their stuff. Hermione and Draco where walking together. Draco had his arm around Hermione but was talking to Alex about Quiddich. Kristen, Gennie, Breanne, and Hermione where talking about the band and what songs they should play at the concert. If they should play songs sung by muggle bands or their songs.

Draco and Hermione said goodbye to Alex, Breanne, Kristen, and Gennie and walked over to the luggage car and put their stuff inside, then walk to find an empty compartment.

The ride was a long and boring ride. Hermione sat leaning on the sleeping Draco. She looked out the window watching the land out side the window pass by. They reached the station and Hermione woke up Draco and walked out of the compartment. Scene Draco's father Lucis Malfoy was standing out there waiting for Draco Hermione had to exit off the train with Harry and Ron so no one would know that she and Draco where sitting with each other. But first she had to find them.

Hermione saw them and walked over to them not saying anything. She followed them out. She knew they noticed her but they kept quiet. She thought she saw Harry give her a sad look. But she knew that they hated her so she shrugged it off and continued out of the train and ran throw plat from 9 ¾. Hermione soon saw her father walking towards her. She ran over and gave him a hug. Hermione and her father walked out to the car. Hermione was telling him all about her year. Say that so far it was not like she thought it would be. She also told him that she meet a guy that she really liked. The only things she did not tell her father where that Harry and Ron where no longer her friends because of her boyfriend Draco and that her boy friend was Draco (The boy that called her mud blood and other mean names.)

To her surprise she saw that her dad was not going home but to her Grandma's house. "A dad?" Hermione said.

"Yes." Was the reply.

"Why are we at Grandma's house? And where is mom?" Hermione said confused.

"You mean your mother hasn't told you?" Her dad said, "Come on I need to go and have a talk with your mother."

The car drive to her house was a quiet drive. Hermione sat in her seat wondering why her dad said "her mother" after all her mom was her wife. They soon got to home. Her dad got up out of the car slammed his car door and stormed into the house. 'What's going on?' Hermione taught.

Hermione walked into the house and heard her dad yelling. She never her dad yell before. The yelling was coming from the kitchen. She walked over and put an ear to the door to her what her parents where yelling about. What she heard shocked her.

"You haven't told her?!" Yell her dad

"I didn't want to break her heart." Said her mom

"Oh ya so you where just going to let her find out all by herself!" Her dad yell

"No I was planning on telling her soon."

"Oh ya. Sure like when are you going to tell her that her parents have been divorced over a whole year..." Her father stopped yelling because Hermione was standing in the door way with tears starting to run down her cheeks. She stood there for a while looking at both her mom and dad. Then took off running up to her room. Hermione threw open her door ran in side slammed the door shut than locked it went over to her desk took out a pocket knife that her dad gave her and was about to cut her wrist and commit suicide when a thought of Draco stopped her. Hermione put down the knife went over to her bed and collapsed on in and cried into her pillow and started singing softly.

You are the only one who cares

Unlike anyone else

I wish you where here

To comfort me

To tell me everything is going to be alright

So I'll sit here crying and praying that I wake up

And see your face and here you say everything is going to be fine

Because you're here.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ANTHER CHAPPIE.

I want 2 thank all of the people who have reviewed my story. I said that they loved it sooooooooo THANK YOU ALL!!

Chapter 7: What happened to Draco?

Draco stepped out off the train. He looked around for Hermione, but she had already gone. Without saying goodbye. He continued to look around and then he saw a sight he hopped he would not see. It was Pansy Parkinson talking to his father. The reason he did not want to see this was because first he hated Pansy but that was beside the point. It was because she of all people saw him and Hermione kiss. She was probable telling him right now about that. Then a thought crossed Draco. 'If father ask just say no I would never go that dirty little know it all mud-blood. But wait what if my father would found out that I am lying to HIM of all people (wizards) Lets just face it I am doomed x infinity and beyond.' Draco walked over to his father Lucis Malfoy. He walked as one about to be in big trouble. "Ah there you are Draco." Said Lucis

"Hello father." Said Draco

"I hope you had a splendid time at school."

"Terrific."

"I was just talking to Pansy."  
"I know I saw."  
"And she told me something very interesting."

"Really what did she tell you."  
"She must have been mistaken thou. She said you are in love with a mud blood." His fathers stopped talking and look over to see how his son reacted with this news when he saw the look on Draco face. On the face that 'Yes is true I made out with a mud-blood.'

"Draco come."

"Yes, father."

Draco and his father walked over to a firer place that they had at this station and

And they traveled by floo-powder to the Malfoy Manor.

They arrived at the Manor shortly. Draco was immediately thrown to the

ground by his father. Draco did not show any signs of pain. He just lay on the

floor expecting the worst. But his father walked away. Draco tried to stand but

found out he couldn't. "Why can't I get up?" Draco said aloud. "Because Master

has to wait here until he decides what he is going to do to you." Came a small and

annoying voice. Draco lifted his head as high as he could from the ground and

looked around to see who said that. "Who's there show your self?" Draco ordered. "As you wish, Master?" The voice said. Out of the shadows in the right

corner of the room a house elf appeared.

"What is your name? I don't remember you."

"Of coarse you wouldn't Master. Because I am always sent to watch the prisoners

Or the people who are going to get punished. Oh and my name is Whisper,

Master." The house elf called Whisper smiled.

"Well your name suits you. May I ask who named you."

"Why my old master and best friend did."

"And who was this best friend."

"You Master Draco Malfoy. Yes you but you soon forgot about me so I was sent

up here to watch the prisoners."

"You and I where best friend? But I have never had any real friends."

"Yes it is true Master Draco you and I where once the best of friends. Then your

Father ruined it. He said that house elves should never be treated like friend but

as a garbage. Please Master Draco don't tell him about me talking to you.

I already have to punish my self for talking to you. Shhh he is coming." With that Whisper ran back over to his little dark corner.

"Now Draco my one and only child. Why have you disobeyed me? You had Pansy.

You didn't have to run away with so ugly filth little mud blood." His father asked

cruelly. But Draco did not answer he just lay there looking at the ground. The

only way you could tell that he was in fact a live was because his back kept

moving up and down.

"Answer me boy!" His father yelled.

But still no answer. Draco just sat there well actually he laid. He wasn't even

listening to his father he was thinking about the one joy of his life right now

Hermione.

"Answer me you stupid boy!" Yelled his father. But still no answer. Lucis temper

reach the end. His father did the unforgivable curse on Draco. Draco felt a mind

splitting pain run through his body, but did not scream. He lay there biting his

lip in pain. By the time the pain stopped Draco was unconscious. His father

walked out of the room and left Draco there.

Draco soon woke up but his body still aked in pain. He tried to get up but

found out he couldn't even though the spell that had been there was gone. He

tried to get up again this time he scream in pain as he fall back down to the

ground.

"Your luck these walls are sound prof. Young master Draco." came a voice form

next to him.

"Whisper?" Asked Draco.

"No... I am not a house elf." The voice said.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Yes you do know me, from your dreams. And I am here to take care of you. Hold still." Draco looked

around to see who this person is. He looked over to his right and saw a the most

beautiful lady he ever saw.

"Will you hold still I cannot heal you if you keep moving a bout."

Draco nodded his head and asked, "Who are you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Came the soft and beautiful voice.

"Yes I would."

"No you really wouldn't."

"Yes I would. O wwww."

"Sorry kind of new at healing. Fine I'll tell you because you are so sweet to love a

muggle born girl. I am a fairy."

"No your not fairies are small."

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Oh and not all fairies are small."

"Then where are your wings."

The fairy sat up straight and two sets of wings appeared out of her back.

"Sorry I thought you lied."

"Its quiet alright. A lot of people don't believe me."

"What is your name?"

"I'll tell you my name, but if you keep talking to me I will might lose

concentration on what I am doing. Now my name is Rosebud. Now be quiet I am

almost finished when I am done you can ask me anything you want." All of a

sudden Draco felt a wave of power enter his body. He saw Rosebud move her

hand as if she was petting the air and every time she stated a new stroke an other

wave would go through his body.

"There all done. Do you feel better?"

"Ya, a lot better thanks."

"Well any questions."

"Ya. First How did you find me?"

"Well lets see it is quite simple really. You love a muggle born girl. am I right?"

"Yes"

"And you would do anything to see her.'

"Ya."

"Well I knew and I was sent to you because you love someone your parents don't

want you to love."

"Really?"

"No. Whisper told me."

Draco looked over to Whispers corner and saw him wave.

"Well I have to go and I suggest that you do what your father tells you to

do... because if you don't there is no telling what your father will do."

"I know what he will do. He will kill Hermione and punish me in ways cannot

believe."

"Oh do you have anymore questions?"

"Just one. How did you come here?" Did you fly?"

"I rode."

"On, what?"

"On, this." Rosebud whistle and out of no where came this white horse. Draco

looked at in aw.

"Oh and there is a little serect that you will have to see when I leave. So if there

are mo more questions. I will take my leave." Rosebud hopped on to the horse

back and sat there with her eyes close. All of a sudden the walles in front of her

and the horse moved to the sides. She opened her eyes, looked at Draco and said.

"Until next time young Master Draco Malfoy." The horse took of at a gollup and le

when it reached the opening it jumped. Draco ran to the opening and watched as

wings came out from its sides.

"Until next time." Draco yelled as he watched her fly off into the sunset. When

she was completely out of sight. The opening closed, and the room was dark yet

again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chappie is really short and i did letters cause i didn't want to keep going from Draco to Hermione and bak and froth that get boring of writing after a while. Any who I hope u like it any way.

Chapter 8: The letters.

Dear Draco,

Sorry that I haven't written in a week. Gess what I just found out? What I found out was that my parents have been bevorised fro over a year. How could they do that to me? I wish you where here you always filled my days with sunshine no matter what happens.

Yours Truly

Hermione Granger.

Dear Hermione,

Sorry to hear that your parents are devoriced and didn't tell you. For the rest of the letters you send could you sign another name don't want father to find out that I am dating you. No tell what he will do. (Oh I know what he would do. Kill you then do the unforgivable curse on me again) I look forward to seeing you on the train n ext week.(Not really because in order for me to save her I have to break up with her) Got to go oh and Happy birthday.

Love the one the only

Draco Malfoy.

Dear Draco,

I don't know what I am going to do. No matter how hard I try I still cannot believe that they could do that to me. I just want to get as far away from them as possible. Oh and I have something to show you when we get back to Hogwarts. I think you'll be amazed.

Yours Truly

Dee-Dee Race.

P.s. Oh and it is not my birthday. My birthday was in September

Dear Dee-Dee

You have to get over the fact that your parents are devoiced. No matter how hard you try to get over it. Whoa I just sounded like one of those muggle doctors. What are they called again? Ummm oh well it doesn't matter.

Peace out

Draco Malfoy.

Dear Draco

One more day 'til we get to see each other again. I cannot wait to see you. Oh and I loved your X-mas gifted it was cool. I loved how you got that necklace. It must have coast a fort chin.

Hope to see you soon

DEE-DEE RACE.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: What's up peps?! Okay THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIWED MY STORY. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel special that so many people enjoy reading my story. So again here is a big THANK YOU.

Chapter 9: Trouble, nightmares and fate.

Hermione jumped out of bed the next day ran into her bathroom showered

got dressed, straightened her hair, and put on some makeup. Ran down stairs to

see her mom sitting at the table coffee cup in hand.

"Come on. Lets go." Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay." Replied her mom who slowly got up form the table, "Lets go."

Hermione ran out to the car and waited while her mom locked the house and

walked over to the car. She unlocked it and Hermione opened her door and

hopped into the car buckled up her seat belt as her mom started the car and

backed out of the drive way.

They soon arrived at the train station and Hermione quickly said goodbye

to her mom forgetting how mad she was at her for not telling her that she was

devoiced.

Draco POV

I ran into platform 9 ¾ and looked around for Hermione. She wasn't there

yet, but her was the perfect chance to make Potter mad. With this new potion that

I made. So I walked over towards Harry and took my potion right as I was about

to poor it on his head Hermione pinched my waist and cause me to spill it all over

Potter it was classic. Hermione was laughing harder then me. Everone was

laughing at Potter. His face looked like it was about to explode.

"Oh sorry Potter was that you."

"Malfoy I should have known you would do something like this. How low can one

go?"

"So Potter you though spilling a potion that I made up last week. Then spilling it

you to see what it will do is low? I thinks its classic. And it looks like so does

everyone else."

"You will pay for this one Malfoy."

"Ah Potter your are kind of forgetting that I am Head Boy. Now move a long

smelly one.'

"Ah Draco what is that smell?"

"I thinks it Potter, Hermione. I think my potion made him smell worst."

"No kidding." Hermione said. I looked over and in her eyes and saw two things

happiness and concern for her x-friends. Oh how I wish I didn't have to leave her

but yet I must in order for me to save her life. Even if we are at Hogwarts my

good for nothing father would find a way to kill her. When should I break up with

her? My father, oh and thinking of my father here he comes.

"Draco may I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Yes father." I followed him to a dark corner and then said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to break up with her as soon as you get back to Hogwarts. I'll give 'til

next week to break up with her Draco. Now go before the train leaves."  
So being the good little boy who used to look up to that asshole. I did what

he said except for the part of breaking up with her. After all he did say I had one

, week with her so I am going to make our last week the best week ever. God how

I hate my father. I walked back to where Hermione was waiting for me and we

walked on the train together.

End POV

Harry's POV

I hate Malfoy, but not Hermione. God how I love her. Whoa Malfoy was

right this potion does smell bad. I smells like "(Sniff, Sniff)" like um... dog shit

mixed with stink bombs and garbage. I need a shower. Hey where did Hermione

go. She was just her. I wanted to apologize wait now I don't think I do 'cause I

don't feel like having Malfoy yell at me again. That was horrifying to see him yell.

End POV

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked around looking for Ron, but ran

into Kristen.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said.

"Oh, no need to apologize." Kristen said.

"Would you like me to walk you to a compartment? Or come into the same

compartment that me and my friend Ron are going to sit in?" Harry asked with

hope in his mind that she would say yes to hanging out with him and Ron.

"I would like to hang out with you and your friend Ron." Came Kristen's answer.

They both walked away to look for Ron.

Hermione and Draco walked along the hallway looking for an empty compartment.

"Draco?" Hermione said to break the acquired silence.

"Yes." Draco replied

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, why?"

"Well you haven't said really anything."  
"Oh, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what."  
"Do you have to know everything?"  
"Yes."

Draco's thoughts: _Oh great just my luck. I can't lie to her. I am going to have to break up with her now. Or I might for get and she could end up... I must break up with her now._

"Draco you alright?"

"Ya, I am fine."

"Look an empty compartment. Lets grab it."

Just then Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Kristen came around the corner. When they saw each other they all sprinted to the empty compartment.

"Ha" said Hermione as she and Draco closed the door the compartment. Draco walked over to the window and sat down looking out the window.

"Okay, Draco?" Draco looked at Hermione, "I want the truth. Do you feel guilty about spilling that potion?" Hermione asked looking Draco right in the eyes as she sat across from him trying to keep a straight face.

"No. Its not that."

"Then what is it you know you can tell me everything."

'No I can't' Draco thought.

"Its just that..."

"What?"

"I...I... I don't know."

"Yes you do, Draco. Don't lie."

"Your right I do. But I don't know how to say this."

"Draco your not going to propose are you?"

"No. Even thought I love enough to. Its just that...I think we should...break up."

"Nobody loves me!" Hermione cried as she ran out of the compartment.

"I do love you. I just can't love you to save your life." Draco whispered to himself.

Hermione ran down the hall and stopped in front of a compartment. When she looked in she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Kristen laughing and talking about Merlin knows what? A tear trikled down her cheek. As dhe thought _'I could have had Harry and none of this would have happened. Harry, Ron and I would still be friends. I would be loved.But I am loved by Malfoy. No I am not if he loved me then way did he break up with me.'_ Hermione noticed Harry look at her. He looked at her in the eyes. Harry was about to get up when Ron pulled him back down in his seat. Hermione slid open the door and said.

"I hope your happy Ronald Weasley. Oh and I almost forgot about you Harry Potter, because of you two selfish jerks..."  
"How are we selfish?" Ron asked.

"Because when Draco loved me and I him you dumped our friend ship. Because he is the so called 'enemy' so I hope you happy now because of you two I am friendless." Hermione slid the door shut so that it made a loud thud, and took of running down the hall. She stopped to catch her breath. Hermione leaned against the wall and slid down it so that she was sitting on the floor. She just sat there with her legs ups so she could rest her arms on them and cry.

"Hermione?" Came a voice.

"Yes." Hermione said as she looked to see who it was. It was Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex said.

"Draco." Was all Hermione could say.

"Would you like to come in and sit with me and..."

"Do you have a new boyfriend, Alex?" Hermione asked with a little smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Who? Tell me please."

"Glad to see that you're feeling better. Come on in if you want to see who it is." Alex said as she offered Hermione a hand up.

"Do I know him?" Hermione asked as she was pulled to her feet.

"Yes." Alex answered and the two started down the hall so Hermione could see who her knew boy friend is.

"What house is he in?"  
"He left. Hogwarts."

"You mean he graduated."  
"No."  
"Where did you meet him?"

"In Diagon ally."  
"Where?"

"Umm... the ice cream shops." Alex stopped in front of a compartment, and carefully slid open a compartment door.  
"George?" Hermione asked when she saw the red headed boy sitting buy the window.  
"No, it's Fed. Honestly Hermione, I thought could tell me and George apart by now." Said the red headed boy.

"You didn't meet him at the ice cream shop did you?" Hermione asked Alex.

"Nope."

"You met him at his joke shop, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"So Hermione how's Ron? He told us that you could come over to our house for winter break?" Fed said.

"Oh... I was invited to your house over winter break?"

"Yep. But he said that you couldn't because you had some kind of thing. I forget what he said. Oh well doesn't matter."

"I take it Ron didn't tell you that he isn't speaking to me." Hermione said. Seeing the look on Fred's face she added, "Long story."

"Will you two excuse me for a second I have to go to the restroom." Hermione said as she got up and walked out of the compartment and walked towards the restrooms.

Hermione ran down the hall, past Ron and Harry who where standing in the hall with blank expressions on their faces. Past Draco who obviously went looking for her. Past the restrooms. She stopped when she came to the heads compartment witch sense Draco was not there was free to her use. So she opened the sliding door. Walked in side, closed the door and looked it. Hermione closed the blinds so no one can see and she walked over to a bench lied down and cried herself into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mood swings

Hermione soon awoke with the feeling of somebody watching her. When she opened her eyes she saw none other than Draco Malfoy's eyes staring into hers. Hermione turned to face the wall, so that Draco could not see the tear forming in her eyes.

"Oy Granger," Draco whispered, "I just came to tell that the train is stopped and that we are expected to kind of well go eat dinner." Draco was glad Hermione was facing the wall that way she could not see the hurt in his eyes when he said these things to her. Every time he said something to her that day in his mind he was saying it is for her own good and life. As Draco got up to leave he gave Hermione one last look and then walked away.

Slowly Hermione got up and wiped the tears away. Part of her wish he would come back and take her in his arms and say how sorry he was and that everything will be alright and part of her was said that he should go to hell. She got her bags and walked out slowly hoping no one in Slytherin will see her cry. She didn't need the torment right now.

Why can't anybody hear me?

It's like I am invisible

You where the only one who knew I existed

Now I am a no body

With no friend s and no body to say that will be alright

No body wants to be with me

I don't know why

I didn't do any thing but love

All I get back is a broken heart.

I don't know what to do with all this pain

I don't know what to say any more

You use to be nice now you're the same before you said you loved me

What's a girl to do when her heats been broken except go crying to 'the people

Who care about her but where did those people go

Did they all just disappear?

She walked out of the train and followed the crowed of students walking over to the carriages. She was the only one with out a smile on her face. Hermione found the heads carriage and climbed in and ignored the boy sitting across from her who was Draco. She tried not to let her tears fall. She didn't want him to see how much he had hurt her. Hermione looked out and thought of the days to come.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Draco got out first followed by Hermione. Everywhere she looked as she walked up to the great hall brought her either a memory of her with Harry and Ron or with her and Draco. Fighting back the tears Hermione entered the Great hall with a fake smile on her face. She walked pass Draco who had taken his seat pass Harry and Ron who where still ignoring her. She took her seat next to her some sixth year named Elizabeth. Dumbledore began the feast and Hermione ate very little after everyone ate she had to go and practice with the band. She meets up with Alex, Kristen, and Gennie and the all headed to the heads dorm where they would practice. Once in the common room they all sat down behind there instruments and talked for awhile.

"I cannot believe Malfoy broke up with you Hermione." Kristen said.

"What are you so happy about Alex?" Gennie asked a bit annoyed that Alex could be so happy when Hermione was so sad.

"I... uh... got a boyfriend and he are going to stay here if Dumbledore lets him." Alex responded.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know if you know him. Anyway I wrote a new song on the train ride over here Hermione. Would you like to her it?" Alex said and asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Okay her it goes... _I hear kids laughing out on the play ground. I hear a couple sitting on a bench and talking. I hear I hear a mother yelling for her children to come home. It's hard to hear what you want to hear and I your voice again. I want to hear you cry so I can be there to comfort you_ _and more than anything I want to hear you laugh. I see two people sitting on the grass on top of a small hill. I see a couple walking hand in hand and I think of you and so I sing._ There is a little guitar solo here. Then it goes... _I see you I feel your touch and it is hard to understand, it's so hard to understand why you left me here alone..._ Okay that is the new song. What do you think?"

"Wow" Kristen, Gennie and Hermione said in awe.

"That was sooooooooo good, Alex. Who is it for?" Gennie asked.

"I wrote it for Hermione to sing to..."

"Go ahead say his bloody name." Tears started coming from Hermione's eyes, "I hate him. He should..." Hermione didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because just then she realized that everyone was staring behind her. _What now? _Hermione thought. She turned around and there was Draco._ Why is he always around when I talk about him? Great he just heard me say that it think he should die._ Hermione turned her head so he could not see her cry.

"Go away Draco." Alex said.

"Why? It's my dorm two, you know." Draco said.

"I know. But were not done rehearsing."

"Still not going."

"Please, Draco." Alex begged and looked at him fluttering her eyes.

"Could I at least go up to my room?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Can you? Or do I need to carry you?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I think I can walk." Draco said as he headed for the stairs. At the top of the stairs Draco sat down to listen in on what else Hermione had to say. _Does she really want me to die?_ Draco thought.

"What have I done? Hermione doesn't deserve this torment." Draco whispered to himself. Then he heard noises coming from down stairs and sat and listened in.

"Alex, how come you treated Draco like he was your best friend when he did this to Hermione?" He heard someone whisper.

"Because he is my best friend. I cannot just treat him differently just because he broke Hermione's heart. I know Draco more then any of you and I could tell when I talking to him and you and Gennie where comforting Hermione not even looking at him. I saw that he still cares and loves her. The way I want him to love me." Alex said.

"What?"

"I still love Draco. But I know that he and Hermione will one day get married so I gave up hope and started looking again and what do you know I found love in a joke shop."

"Alex, Kristen lets get practicing, come on." He heard Hermione yell.

"Hold on I have to go get something from up stairs." Alex said more up the stairs then to the others. With that Draco bolted up and ran into his room closed the door quietly and opened and book and started reading it on his bed.

"Knock, knock." Alex said standing in Draco's now open door.

"Oh, and so you now your books upside down."

"Oh, no wonder it was so hard to read." Draco said.

"I know you to well."

"I know."

"So why did you break up with Hermione?"  
"I cannot tell you."

"Right, okay then I'll guess. Okay let's see. You use to hate mudbloods. Why? Because your father hated them, right?"

"Right."

"And did your father stop disliking them when he found out that his son was going out with a mudblood? Probable not. So you broke up with Hermione to please your father. Am I right or what?"

"You're almost right."

"Now answer this, how stupid does that sound? Breaking up with someone you love? And don't deny it I can see that you love her." Alex said and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That I can never lie to you, why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you feel that I am the only one you can really talk to. Any way I got to go rehearse for the concert. Which is next week, I am so excited. We actually got a gig. Well see you around."

"Ya, bye." Draco said as Alex walked downs stairs.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I went to the restroom. Why?" Alex answered.

"Practice is over."

"So, your point is."  
"You need to leave."

"Fine, oh and you know what I have noticed Hermione?"

"What?"

"Ever scene you broke up with Draco you've been treating me different."

"He broke up with me. And how am I treating you different."

"One the way you're talking to me and second..."

"What?"

"The way you look at me. You're just like every other bloody Gryffindor."  
"Well I am a Gryffindor. And you're acting like every other bloody Slytherin."

"How so?"  
"Umm...By."

"I out. I have homework to do. Not to mention I have that stupid potions project to do with Harry. Later."

"Later." Gennie and Kristen said in unison.

"Good riddance." Hermione said

"Alex is right you have been treating her differently." Kristen said.

"I have to go do homework to." Gennie said as she ran out the door, "Later."

"Bye, Hermione. Oh, and good luck."

"Ya see you later." Hermione said as she plopped down in a red chair and took out her stuff.

"Oh shit. I have that bloody project with Malfoy. Shit."


	11. Author's Note: Please Read!

A/N:

I believe you are terriable-I just so this one person who reviewed me say that i was a butch and other things here is some news for u.Oh and the world would actually be a better place without u. Um well i am going to keep writing and F.Y.I u don't have to read my story.Okay? Okay? Bye, Bye now.

NeoAddctee- I would love for u to beta read for me. I need it and all. My cousin corrected all the stuff for me. Considering I suck in spelling and all. I bet that some of the words on this page are misspelled. So if u want u could beta read 4 me. Just please give me ur full address. So ya.

Mysticalspirits: Thanks 4 all the reviews to even thou ur not kristen, but u wish u were. Um ya I hope u wil like the rest of my story. Oh and I love all ur stories. There are so good. U r really talented.

HPfan: Thank u for all the reviews. I really like reading them.

This is to all of u who read my story and don't review and to the people who do review but for got to say THANK YOU!!! For reading., Oh and I need ideas 4 chappie 11. So if u have any please review and tell. EXCEPT I BELIEVE YOU ARE TERRIABLE. So ya. I am looking forward to hopefully hearing some ideas and maybe use one.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11: What Has the World Come To?!

-

-

"Mudblood!" Draco yelled from upstairs. "Get your ass up here! Just in case you have forgotten, we still have a potions project to do!"

"How about YOU get off YOUR fat ass and get down HERE?" Hermione yelled back.

"No! I have all my stuff set up! YOU can get YOUR stuff and come up HERE!"

"You know, Draco," Hermione yelled, taking out her wand, "it's easy to pick up your stuff and move them down HERE! So get off your LAZY ASS and get down here NOW!"

"Hmmm..." she thought out loud, "what was that spell again? Hmmm...oh yeah! _Altmar Zanzibar_!" She pointed her wand to the direction of Malfoy's room and flicked her wrist in the proper manner.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled as he came flying down the stairs.

"Oh, hi, Malfoy!" Hermione said in a sarcastic, cheerful voice. "How nice for you to join me! Oh, did you forget your things, Malfoy? I wish I could help, but I'm afraid I can't."

With that, Hermione walked over to the cabinet and took out supplies for the All-Star potion, laying them out on the desk. She sat down and started to put things together.

"If you want a grade," Hermione said after a moment of silence, "I suggest you get over here."

"What potion are we doing again, Mud...." Draco hesitated.

"What was that, Malfoy?"

"I asked what potion we're making."

"I heard the question, Ferret, but what was that last part? And don't say it was 'Granger.'"

"Well, I DID say 'Granger'!"

After a few minutes of constant fighting, they managed to get their potion done. Now they had to test it, and who better for the job then Draco Malfoy? He drank the potion and waited for it to kick in.

"Uh, Granger?" Draco asked. "How are we supposed to know if it worked?"

Hermione looked around the room and saw nothing that would show her if they brewed the potion correctly.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said as she ran up the stairs.

"Hurry up, Granger! We have a time limit before this stuff wears off!"

"Hold your bloody horses! I'm coming down the stairs right now!" As she descended the staircase, she held something behind her back.

"Uh, Granger? What do you have behind you?"

"Hey Draco," Hermione said as she slowly moved her hand out from behind her. "Go long!" She brought a soccer ball (aka football in America) into view. Draco just started running backwards before Hermione threw the ball and he caught it.

"What the..." Draco started to say, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Hey, Malfoy! First one to run all the way around the castle wins!" Right after Hermione said that, Draco's body got in the running position, and she walked next to him and got in her own stance.

"On your markget setGO!" Draco took off running, but Hermione, who never intended to run, just stood up and waved as Malfoy ran out of the room. She walked over to the window to watch and wait. Draco would be running by on the trail right there any moment now. She watched, and about three minutes later, she saw Malfoy still running. She started to laugh when she heard something behind her. Slowly, she turned around and came face-to-face with the REAL Malfoy.

"How could you be there? I just saw you..." Hermione, surprisingly, was more confused than ever.

"So I take it that I have stunned the once brilliant Hermione Granger!"

"ONCE brilliant?"

"Well, yeah!" Malfoy snickered. "I thought I'd never see the day when a simple spell would confuse YOU!"

"What spell?" she asked, somehow being completely clueless.

"Oh, Granger. Tisk tisk! How could you NOT remember the spell we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"What day did we learn THAT?"

"Why, the 1st of December, if I recall correctly."

"Let's seethat was the day..." Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, a look of hurt on her face.

"Her... I mean, Mudblood, what happened on that day?" Draco took a quick breath.

"That was the day Harry and Ron... forget it! You probably don't even care!"

__

I care! Draco's thoughts were yelling in his head._ I really care, Hermione! Can't you see that? I still care for you! Why can't you see that I lov-no-I mean... I care for you!_

"You're right," the words came out of his mouth instead. "I don't care what Scar-head and Weasel did to you."

"How could you NOT care, Malfoy?" Hermione cried. "How? I just can't see how anyone couldn't care when someone gets hurt! Especially when, at the time, they where dating!"

"You must have been dreaming, Granger. I would never go out with a Mudblood."

Hermione blinked back tears. "You're right, just as I would never go out with a stuck-up jerk who can't even make up his own fucking mind about what he likes and dislikes!" And with that, she stormed off to her room.

And somewhere far, far away, Lucius Malfoy smiled.

-

-

THANKS TO KRISTEN (aka MysticalSpirits) WHO IS NOW MY BETA READER!!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Concert Weekend

Hermione and Draco turned in their potion and obviously got an A, even though Professor Snape didn't seem too happy that one person in the group was Hermione Granger, but he gave them an A all the same.

It was Friday, so there was a lot of commotion going around. Everyone was ready for the weekend, especially a certain blonde boy. This boy was Draco Malfoy. He would finally get to hear Hermione Granger sing.

Little did she know that he and Alex were planning something huge. Some people knew that they where planning something, but they had no clue what it was (and they didn't really care).

Hermione, on the other hand, was stressing big time because the concert was the following night and she still had to pick the songs she wanted to sing, plus practice them with the band one more time, and she also had to make sure that everything would go smoothly. She couldn't have anything out of place.

__

Everything must go perfectly, she would say to herself while she would do homework or try to pick out songs.

So far she only had one song picked out, "Hard to Understand" (A/N: That song is written by me, alright!? Okay, on with the story.) Now all she needed to do was to pick out, like, ten more songs. Then some stress would be lifted.

Hermione stormed into the common room after her last class and laid down on the red sofa, starting to read a book, but soon she fell asleep.

Draco soon followed in, exhausted from all the planning he and Alex were doing. He couldn't believe what he was going to do tomorrow. He kept replaying what they had talked about in his mind, but he just couldn't picture him doing it.

He walked by the red sofa and saw Hermione sleeping soundly. He slowly bent down next to her and tested to see if she really was asleep, and she was. Draco carefully scooped her up in his arms, and to his pleasure, her reaction was to snuggle closer to him.

Draco carried her up the stairs and to her room where, just as carefully, he put Hermione into her bed. As he slowly took his hands out from behind her, he moved his head towards hers and he gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Then Draco slowly left, but before he left the room he whispered, "I love you, Hermione." And with that, he closed the door.

When Draco was downstairs he sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and picked up a book he had never seen before. It had some sort of creature on the cover. The animal looked like a horse, but this horse ran off a cliff and wigs grew out from its sides. Draco opened the book to see that it was dated. It was dated August 11.

He recognized the handwriting but read the text anyway. After he had read the first two entries he realized that this was Hermione's diary.

He quickly closed it and picked up a different book. But something about Hermione's diary kept making him look at the cover as if he should read its other entries. Not being able to hold back the anxiety any longer, he pick up Hermione's diary and flipped through the pages until he found the most recent entry...

__

January 11th

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day ever. Well actually the worst day ever was when Draco broke up with me, but today had to be one of the worst. Today Draco did his usual insults but today was the first or second, or maybe even third, time he's called me a Mudblood.

Why? When we dated he was so caring. I got to know a side of him that most people never or hardly ever get to meet. He was my ideal boy friend. I think I loved him. I think he

Draco couldn't read the rest. Not because he didn't want to, but because the page had tear stains all over it, making it hard to read. He closed the book and decided that it was time to go eat some dinner.

Draco got up off the couch and walked down to the dinning room.

-

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep, not aware of the shadow at the edge of her bed. She woke up with the feeling of some one watching her, but no one was there.

Hermione looked around to see that she was not where she had fallen asleep at earlier. She could have sworn that she fell asleep downstairs on the couch. So how did she get in her room?

Getting off her bed, Hermione's foot hit something. She looked down only to find her wand.

__

That's odd, she thought as she picked up her wand. _What was my wand doing on the ground?_

Hermione walked down the stairs only to realize that today was Saturday and the concert was TONIGHT, and that all of today was practice for the band in the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner to see that it was 9:00. She had slept in! The band should be in the Great Hall by now.

Hermione ran from the common room and down four flights of stairs.

She entered the Great Hall, all out of breath.

"About time you showed up!" came Kristen's voice from the stage in the front of the room. "We were starting to get worried!"

"Do you have the songs?" Gennie asked.

"Yes...I...do" Hermione answered with deep breaths.

-

Concert night

-

"Wow," Kristen said as she closed the curtains. "There's a big crowd out there. It looks like all of the school and all of Hogsmeade showed up for this!"

"Nervous, are you, Kristen?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we've never done a show this big!"

"Get used to it. 'Cause if we get famous, there will be bigger shows. With more people. In bigger rooms. Fans crying out your name in cheers. Yeah, it will be cool."

"You guys are live in ten minutes!" Fred said.

"Fred!" Alex squealed and ran into her boyfriend's arms. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the audience?"

"Well, yeah, but Dumbledore offered me and George to work backstage, so we said yes! Best seats in the house! Break a leg, you guys!"

"Girls." Gennie corrected.

"Right," Fred said.

"Five minutes, girls!" came George's voice from across the stage.

"Okay, see you after the show!" Alex said. "Love you!"

"Love you too. Break a leg, but not really."

"Okay," Alex said, holding back the giggles.

With that, Hermione led Kristen, Gennie, Breanna, and Alex out onto the stage. Everyone started to applaud.

Hermione walked up to the microphone and looked out over the audience. Her eyes stopped when she found Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They where smiling and talking to one another. Ron looked at her and mouthed something but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey everybody!" she said smoothly. "I'm Hermione and this is my band. On lead guitar we have Alex, on bass we have Breanna, on keyboard we have Gennie, and on drums we have Kristen! Together we are '_Unexpected_'!"

Everyone in the great hall clapped, some people cheering.

Alex started a note and the others picked up the beat. Hermione said into the microphone, "This first song is called '_He Wasn't'_."

Hermione starts to sing:

__

There's not much going on today.

I'm really bored, it's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday?

Monday's coming, the day I hate.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.

And clean my room when all else fails.

I think it's time for me to bail.

This point of view is getting stale.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.

Na na na na, we've all got voices.

Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tears Are Never Enough

The audience cheered as Hermione sang like she never sung before. As she sang her worries, her problems disappeared, and she felt like she belonged. She hit the notes perfectly. She just loved to sing.

The song ended.

Hermione said into the microphone, "This next song we'll play is dedicated to everyone out there."

Gennie starts play the keyboard, and then everyone joined in

__

When you're sad

When you're feeling low

When you're hurt and don't know where to go,

Think of me

There I'll be

Anytime you need a friend.

Draco looked around the room and in the very back he saw his father. _Good_, Draco thought. _Now my plan will work great. My father won't know what hit him. He thinks he won this battle. Well, boy, is he wrong._

Draco looked back up at the stage and watched Hermione sing. He smiled to him self. _Just like my father she won't know what hit her. God she is beautiful_

__

When you're down,

And your luck runs out,

Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,

It's OK-

Turn my way,

Anytime you need a friend

"Wow, Harry!" Ron shouted so Harry could hear him over the music. "Hermione's a really good singer!"

"Yeah, she is!Ron, we have to apologize to her!"

"I know! We'll do it after!"

__

When you're scared, I will stay with you,

When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you.

When you're heart breaks, I'll ease your aches,

Whatever it takes, I'm in-

Anytime you need a friend.

All our lives

Anywhere we are,

Just reach out-

I'll never be too far

Come what may

There I'll stay

Anytime you need a friend

When you're scared, I will stay with you,

When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you.

When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches,

Whatever it takes, I'm in-

Anytime you need a friend

When you need a friend,

Come what may,

There I'll stay,

Now until the very end,

Anytime you need a friend

Anytime,

Whatever it takes,

Anytime,

Anywhere,

Anytime you need a friend

Everyone cheered as the song came to an end. Hermione smiled, but on the inside she frowned. That song reminded her of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. She wish she could forget all about them, but try as she might, they were never out of her head. She loved them all.

She looked at all the people smiling and cheering and was happy that at least she had tonight to try not to think. It was just her and her band. No one else mattered.

"This next song is called _'My Happy Ending'_. I hope you all love it! It's dedicated to someone who shall remain nameless. This person knows who I am talking about."

The music started

__

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"A...Alex could you take over for a while?" Hermione whispered over to Alex.. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, of course," Alex answered as Hermione ran off stage, tears starting to flow down her face. _Now he knows_, Hermione thought as she left the Great Hall._ He know he hurt me. I will never forgive him. It is too late._

She started up towards her dorm running at a fast pace. She heard, from the top of the first flight of stairs, the music from the band. It sounded like "_Nobody's Home_" by Avril Lavigne. It was one of her favorite songs. She wanted to go back and listen, but her mind was made up, and she continued running.

Draco's POV:

Hermione was great on that song. She was so beautiful.

I knew right away that she was going to sing the next song to me. I liked the melody, but I hated the fact that I made her feel like that. Why am I such an ass?

Anyway, after the song Hermione said something to Alex (God knows what she said to her), and took off running. I watched her leave as (what looked like to be) tears ran down her face. I looked back up to the stage as Alex walked to the micro-toneno, that's not itno, that's not right. Anyway she walked up to that thing and said, "Hi everyone! This next song is called_ 'Nobody's Home'_. Hope you enjoy it! Here it goes"

So the song started and it's actually pretty good. Of course, I couldn't sing it, even with my great voice

__

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...

Oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

The song ended and Draco ran out of the Great Hall, hoping and praying

that he wasn't too late. But he was soon joined by Ron and Harry


	15. Chapter 14: The End

Chapter 14: Suicide and a Little Song

Hermione ran into the common room all out of breath. She made her way up to her bedroom. Inside, she closed and locked the door behind her, tears now falling freely down her face.

She took out her diary, and started writing

__

Dear Diary,

Today is January 10, and I am afraid that this is my last entry to you, for I cannot live without Draco, Harry, and Ron. They are all my friends, but one of them I love more than I thought I could and never thought I would fall in love with. I can't live with them all out of my life. A life without them is no life.

So tonight I give my life away, for an after life with promises.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Tears stained the paper as Hermione walked up to the window above her desk and opened it. Looking down, Hermione took a deep breath. She let it out slowly. Far away she heard a voice. They would be too late

Just then her bedroom door burst open.

"_Hermione! No_!" a voice came from behind her.

"Draco?" Hermione started to turn around but lost her balance. Draco caught her arm right before she fell. He pulled her inside and pulled her into a big hug.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again!" he whispered to her.

Hermione pushed him away. She looked hurt, sad, and angry. "Go away, Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback by this. He just saved her life!

"Herm!" another voice came.

"Are you all right?" said another.

"Harry" she whispered and turned around to face her former friends. Draco could see that Hermione needed some time alone with Harry and Ron so he left quietly. He closed the door and headed down to the Great Hall, lost in thought.

"Hermione," Ron said, "we are _so_ sorry."

"Yeah, Hermione," added Harry, "we missed you."

"We can't help it if we're jackasses"

"Actually, _you_ can't help it, Ron," Harry said, "but that's beside the point. Hermione, we should have stayed by you, just in case you needed us."

Hermione was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Should she forgive them or should she stay mad at them?

"Well say some thing, Hermione."

"That's Granger to you." Hermione said in a mean tone. Seeing as she hadn't forgave them, the two boys turned around sadly and started to walk out the door. But Hermione walked up behind them and threw her arms around them. "Can't you guys take a joke?" Harry and Ron's faces lit up. " After all who else am I going to check on to make sure their doing their homework? Huh?"

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves.

As they entered the Great Hall, Draco saw Hermione smiling. How he loved that smile...

She looked up at him. He smiled at her. Then he looked over his shoulder and Kristen counted. Draco walked up to the mike and started to sing

__

I'm not a perfect person.

There are many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning.

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know

Hermione began to smile and thought, _He does care. He has always cared_.

She felt someone put their arm around her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "You know Hermione, Malfoy isn't that bad. I can see that he really cares for you."

Hermione face the person who whispered it. "You mean it, Ron?"

"Yes, Herm, I do mean it."

Harry looked at Hermione then yelled, "GO MAL-DRACO!"

Hermione smiled and hugged both of her old friends.

__

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you

Draco scanned the audience for Hermione, but he couldn't find her. He looked all around.

Hermione slowly made her way up to the stage. She stood right in front of Draco. She saw him looking for her so she yelled. "_I love you, Draco_!" in a high pitched voice. (A/N: like how some girls scream when they see their famous crush)He looked down and saw her and continued to sing, but this time, looking right at her.

__

I'm sorry that I hurt you,

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through,

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears,

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you

Hermione ran up on stage and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and whispered, "So am I forgiven?"

"What do you mean are you forgiven? After what you put me through?! You think that some song is going to make"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence; she was cut off by Draco's lips slowly caressing hers. She put her arms around him. Draco broke the kiss and told Hermione the real reason that he broke up with her and added that she should look at the back of the crowd.

Hermione did so and saw a very angry Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione, I don't care what my father says. He can't hurt us while we're here. And I invited him 'cause there's some friend I want him to meet." Seeing Hermione's confused look he added, "I turned my father in. I will _not_ become a Death Eater, Hermione. I am a free man with my father in Azkaban."

Hermione smiled in understanding about everything that Draco had done in order for them to be together.

Hermione turned to look at the audience and walked to the mike and said, "The last song that we're going to play tonight is going to be sung by Draco and I. Hope you like it."

(A/N: _Italics is for Hermione, **Bold is for Draco**_, **_Bold, Italics, and Underlining are for both of them_**)

****

What I like about you:

You hold me tight,

Tell me I'm the only one ,

Wanna come over tonight?

Keep on whispering in my ear,

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,

Cuz it's true:

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

__

What I like about you:

You really know how to dance,

When you go

Up, down, jump around,

Talk about true romance,

Keep on whispering in my ear,

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,

Cuz it's true:

That's what I like about you

**__**

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Hey uh uh huh!

What I like about you:

You keep me warm at night,

Never wanna let you go,

You know you make me feel alright,

Keep on whispering in my ear,

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,

Cuz it's true:

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Youyou

That's what I like about you...

Everyone in the crowed clapped, cheered, and whistled for their now-famous couple.

Except for Lucius Malfoy, who didn't even get to hear the song because he was being dragged out of Hogwarts to be taken to Azkaban Prison.

-

A/N: Well, one chappie left! Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
